mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Wario
|gender = Male |homeland = Mushroom Kingdom |kindred = Mario (rival) Luigi (other rival), Waluigi (partner), Mona (Love Interest) |race = Human |forms = Wario Man, Bull Wario, Dragon Wario, Jet Wario Pr |revenue = Thomas Spindler (1996-2001) Charles Martinet (1997-present)}} Wario (ワリオ) is a character in the Super Mario Bros series. He is the counterpart of Mario and is known to be very greedy. Although he began as an antagonist, he developed into more of an anti-hero, starring in his own spin-off titles such as Wario Land. Biography First seen in Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins as the final boss, Wario became quite popular, starring his own game titled Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3. Wario's defining features include his jagged mustache, purple and yellow attire, huge belly, and his massive strength. Despite his appearance, Wario is shown to be very strong and a great fighter. He has shown to have much prowess and has defeated enemies far bigger than him in size. Wario has two different outfits- his classic overall attire, and his biker outfit shown in all WarioWare games. It was once stated in the Nintendo Power Magazines that Wario is the cousin of the Mario Bros. but this has never been confirmed, however. He also shares a mysterious relationship with Waluigi, likely theory is that he is his brother, though not confirmed. He is voiced by Charles Martinet. Reputation & Moral Standing Despite some of Wario's past attempts and actions, he may actually not necessarily be a bad guy but instead neutral, just driven by greed or his own goals. This is notable through his adventures starting in his first appearance in Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins, he had attempted to take over Mario Land and steal Mario's castle. Greedy and villainous indeed, however also clever as he intentionally drew Mario out of Mario land to do so and proceeded to hypnotize the inhabitants. After defeated, he is homeless and proceeds to actually find Princess Peach's stolen statue of her to return it for the reward to be able to obtain his goal/dream of owning a castle, or just to have a place to live. The statue was unfortunately taken from him by Mario, ironically making Mario seem rather underhanded and slightly villainous as Wario did all the work and Mario carried the statue off with his plane using a magnet. Wario still got his home in the end depending on how much money the player made in game (as a bonus, if the player got 99,999 coins and all the treasure and completes all the levels, Wario obtains his own planet. This isn't canonical as this is never referenced in any other games but rather the second best ending of Wario receiving his own grand castle does appear to be the canonical ending.) and Wario lived relatively peacefully until Wario Land 2 where his castle was raided by Captain Syrup's goons, thus he was not causing any harm. After defeating her as well, he also does nothing wrong in the third game but misfortune has it that Wario's plane crashes and he is tasked with supposedly freeing a magical sealed being who will return him to his home with any treasure he obtains along the way. In the end after defeating the actually malevolent clown Rudy who tricked him, Wario is returned to his world with his treasure as promised by the beings that had sealed Rudy away. A victorious outcome for Wario having played the heroic role by unintentionally saving the land. He had not caused problems for anyone. In fact he had saved possibly many people. This also goes into the next game where Wario had simply gone excavating for treasure after hearing of an uncovered pyramid ruin. He ended up trapped in the pyramid and had to fight his way out, collecting plenty of treasure and defeating the spirit of a greedy old woman. Ironic yet fitting in that Wario, from his own greed, overcame another greedy spirit. He then took the treasure and escaped the pyramid, even earning a kiss from a princess of beauty varying on how well you did. The worst being a short rather ugly princess, the second worse being a princess with the same facial features as Wario himself, (both of those endings showing Wario's obvious discomfort/disappointment at the reward.) the other endings being of actual beautiful princesses (with Wario having a big grin in contrast to the 'bad' endings). Wario then drives off in his car with treasure in tow as the sun sets and the background begins showing images of Wario's adventure and possibly aftermath. ''Wario: Master of Disguise'' has Wario finding out about a thief namer "The White Zephyr" who has the ability to change his form and disguise himself perfectly. Wario, out of envy, shows off surprisingly advanced technologic capabilities by creating the telmet to enter the television and teleport directly to The White Zephyr. This is a surprising show of Wario's resourcefulness and intelligence when drawing from his great determination caused by his greed. This helps to prove that he is not necessarily evil, just greedy and determined. Wario World ''features Wario finding an ancient gem treasure that turned out to be an evil spirit that launched him to its world. Wario simply did what he does best and blast his way through it, collecting treasure and defeats the evil gem and returns to his world. ''Wario Land: Shake It! is much of the same with Wario being sent a globe by Captain Syrup and getting sucked into the globe to some strange new dimension that he is then, with promises of a great treasure to make it worthwhile to him, tasked with saving it from the shake king. Syrup suspiciously enough acts like an ally in this game despite previous run-ins with her, however ultimately she gets her revenge by betraying him and stealing the infinite coin bag from Wario at the end of the entire journey. This is the second time he's left with nothing out of the whole ordeal. Of all these games, Wario has only once been the villain, and every other occasion has been the hero, saving worlds and dimensions from great evils and profiting off of it, though he has never started any of these adventures willingly without some ulterior motive of his. As such, Wario is more of a neutral character than anything else. He just looks for what he'll gain out of the ordeal. Other Game Appearances Wario is seen in quite a lot of Mario games. He appears in all the Mario Party (except Mario Party Advance) games, ''Mario Kart'' games, and all Mario sports games. He also appears in Super Mario 64 DS, Densetsu no Stafy 3, New Super Mario Bros., Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games and acted as main antagonist of Wario's Woods. He starred in Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman as well, and was one of the Mario characters who replaces Mr. Game and Watch. Baby Wario is a protagonist (though for selfish reasons) in Yoshi's Island DS. Mario Kart series Wario is always classed as a heavyweight in the Mario Kart games following Super Mario Kart (in which he didn't appear). From Mario Kart 64 through Mario Kart DS, Wario's standard kart was purple. In Mario Kart Wii it has changed to yellow in light of his hat color. Wario returns in Mario Kart 7 for Nintendo 3DS. He is a heavyweight racer again and is now an unlockable racer for the first time in the Mario Kart series. He follows his unlockable trait with Waluigi in Mario Kart Arcade GP DX. His Staff Ghost tracks are: *Frappe Snowland (Mario Kart 64, Mario Kart DS) *Choco Mountain (Mario Kart 64, Mario Kart DS) *Wario Stadium (Mario Kart 64, Mario Kart DS'')'' *Wario Colosseum (Mario Kart: Double Dash) *Diamond City (The Mario Kart Arcade GP series) *Wario's Gold Mine (Mario Kart Wii) *DS Delfino Square (Mario Kart Wii) Mario Party series Wario has been in the Mario Party series since the first game and has played a large role in the series. He has his own level in Mario Party known as Wario's Battle Canyon which stands as one of its hardest. Wario's color is purple, and in Mario Parties 1-5 his sleeves are long, but in the rest, they are short. In Mario Party 2, Wario is the cause of the storyline, as he wants Mario Land to be named Wario Land. This starts the argument that develops the party. Wario introduced Waluigi to the rest of his "pals" in Mario Tennis. Later, he introduced Waluigi once again in Mario Party 3. In that game, Wario's battle partner is a Bob-omb. Wario is also revealed to have a "secret friend" bond with Toadette. Mario Party 8 Tag Teams Super Smash Bros. series Super Smash Bros. Brawl Wario was a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the Wii. He was a member of the Evil Subspace Army, along with Bowser and Ganondorf. His attacks are mostly from Wario Ware. He also came with a stage called Wario Ware Inc. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, Wario was an unlockable character, the third unlockable character in the 3DS version and the second in the Wii U Version. He also comes with the WarioWare Inc stage (3DS) and Gamer from Game and Wario Stage (Wii U). Here is his moveset: *'Chomp': Chomp is Wario's normal B, where he takes a bite of his opponent. It can break through shields and be used as an edge guard technique. *'Wario Bike': Wario's Side B, Wario hops on his bike from Wario Ware and rides it around the battlefield, causing it to ram into opponents. He can do wheelies, and use it as recovery too. *'Corkscrew': Wario's Up B, Wario spins in a corkscrew from Wario World, and does a hurricane like attack on the foes. It is his recovery move too. *'Wario Waft': Wario's Down B, Wario charges up a fart during the match, and when the player presses down B, Wario will unleash a powerful fart, able to KO an opponent at 70-90 damage. It can also be used as recovery too. *'Wario Man': Wario's Final Smash, Wario becomes his superhero ego Wario Man from Wario Ware. In it, the superhero is invincible to attacks, and has quicker versions of Wario's Attacks, but don't use the bike, or else Wario will speed to his doom. Other appearances Wario has also been seen in the South Park Imaginationland trilogy as one of the many villains fighting against the heroes. However, Wario has a "V" instead of a "W" on his hat and gloves as seen in the image. Abilities ''Wario Land'' series In the ''Wario Land'' series, Wario could attack enemies or be attacked, resulting in strange "power-ups" that were necessary to beat the game. His main attacks were a body slam that make a "ch-ch-ch-ch" sound when being used and a ground pound that shook the earth beneath him. In Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 for Game Boy and Wario Land for the Virtual Boy, Wario could pick up different hats that gave him different powers. In Wario Land II and Wario Land 3, Wario was invincible to enemy attacks but isn't naturally invincible (Because in the game over in both games it shows that he was dreaming.)but they could affect him in other ways, such as turning him into a zombie, making his face swell up in order to float, or being frozen. Some of the "power-ups" were helpful (catching him on fire to break blocks with a flame symbol on them) and some were a nuisance (getting frozen and sliding away from his destination until hitting a wall). In Wario Land: Shake It! he is shown being capable of using all his standard attacks but is also capable of shaking enemies very fast to shake money and healing items (head of garlic) out of them. He is also capable of throwing enemies like previous games but much stronger and in various directions. One other new move he had was the ability to shake the world around him by striking the ground with unbelievable strength which could cause enemies all around him to be thrown into the air and become stunned or weakened when they hit the ground. It also cause blocks and pillars as well as parts of the world to shift, rise, or fall, set off any bomb blocks in the vicinity, or uncover secret maps. It is also in this game that Wario obtained a life bar and therefor was capable of being damaged and defeated though this still doesn't seem to be an issue with when he is lit on fire or shot out of cannons or flattened, etc. ''Wario World'' Wario had a body slam and ground pound in Wario World as well as four new attacks. Wario gained punching abilities, which led to the other two attacks. When a larger enemy was punched into unconsciousness, Wario could either do a piledriver, a spin attack, or a throw attack to finish them off. All of the attacks hurt other enemies around him, gaining him a lot of coins which he could inhale to collect faster (the inhaling does not count as an attack, it's just a useful ability). ''WarioWare'' Wario has no real attacks in the WarioWare series, but he does use WarioWare themed special attacks in Super Smash Bros. Brawl including riding his motorcycle around on the stage to attack other players. However, in WarioWare he sometimes turns into a superhero named "Wario Man", which is also his final smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Relationships Mario Wario and Mario have been rivals since their first encounter. Wario often tries to hinder Mario's progress whenever the plumber gets in his way. Wario is also shown to be jealous of Mario's relationship with Princess Peach as in Mario Power Tennis, Wario (and Waluigi) was furious to see Mario receive a kiss from Peach. However, Wario and Mario do tend to get along with each other in some games. In the Mario Party series, Wario is often an ally of Mario. Another example of the two working together is shown in Super Mario 64 DS where they both went to Princess Peach's Castle (though, it is likely that he was not doing it for Mario or the Princess.) Waluigi Wario and Waluigi are shown to be the best of friends/brother and are often seen in mainly shown in games like Mario Power Tennis and Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour where they often cause mischief to others. It should be noted that Waluigi always appear in a game if Wario is around. Except in Mario Power Tennis, where his partner was Bowser. He also is absent in the Wario series. Mona Mona is Wario's love interest from WarioWare, and he is stricken with her. He and Mona are never seen together, but it is known they dance together at Club Sugar and meet at Mona's Pizza Palace and Wario's House. Bowser Bowser and Wario are on opposite sides in the Mario Party series but have been seen working together in Mario Power Tennis, as to defeat Mario as their main goal. Not much else is known though. Gallery Trivia *''Mario Kart 7'' marks Wario's first and only time being a unlockable character in the Mario Kart series. *It has been speculated that Wario and Waluigi are brothers. In the official guide to Mario Party 5, it confirms that Wario and Waluigi are not brothers. Their team name is even called the "Wicket Bros." rather than the "Wario Bros." *Even though Wario himself doesn't appear in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, there is a badge known as the W Emblem that will change Mario's clothes into Wario's. *In all of the Super Smash Bros. series, one of Mario's alternate costumes is based on Wario's outfit. *Wario has been in every Mario Kart game as a playable character since Mario Kart 64. *Wario has been in every Mario Party game as a playable character except for Mario Party Advance. * It has been speculated that Wario was just simply Mario but the W'' replacing the ''M. But the name's origin is based off of a Japanese word Warui (which means "Bad Person") and because Wario is supposed to be a bad Mario, this is the origin of Wario's name. * Wario is the only character in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series to go from being a starter character in one game into being an unlockable character in the next game. * According to Wario World, Wario's weight is 308 lbs. Navigation }} References fr:Wario pl:Wario Category:Anti-heroes Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Former villains Category:Thieves Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Allies Category:Characters in Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart 7 Characters Category:Mario Kart Wii Characters Category:Characters in Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Characters Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Characters Category:Mario Kart 64 Characters Category:Super Mario Kart Characters Category:Characters in Super Mario 64 DS Category:Mario Party Characters Category:Mario Party 2 Characters Category:Mario Party 3 Characters Category:Mario Party 4 Characters Category:Mario Party 5 Characters Category:Mario Party 6 Characters Category:Mario Party 7 Characters Category:Mario Party 8 Characters Category:Mario Party 9 Characters Category:Mario Party 10 Characters Category:Mario Party DS Characters Category:Mario Party: Island Tour Characters Category:Mario Party: Star Rush Characters